Turning Fantasy into Reality
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: When Kira's father discovers the erotic stories she's written,he attempts to humiliate her and force her to redirect her attentions to the man of his choice. Can Albus's meddling save both Kira and Severus from their dark secrets and solitude?
1. Invaded Privacy

**Chapter one: Invaded Privacy**

"What are you doing in my room?" I demand fearfully.

Dad turns around, placing my notebook on my bed.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he asks angrily, motioning towards my cedar chest, full of the stories I've written, "Since when are you into porn? And what the hell are you thinking, stalking that man?!"

"It's not porn...and I'm not stalking anyone!" I object furiously,"You have no right to be in here!"

"You're my daughter! I have every right to be invade your privacy...especially if you're going to be writing shit like that!" he yells, grabbing one of the notebooks and, much to my horror, ripping the pages out.

"Those are mine!" I shout hopelessly,attempting to get the notebook back, "You can't do that! Please don't do that!"

He grabs my shoulder roughly and shoves me down onto my bed. " You either stop writing them, or I'll make you regret ever laying eyes on that man, Kira!" he threatens menacingly before storming out of the room.


	2. In An Attempt to Humiliate

**Chapter Two: In an attempt to humiliate...**

Quinten Derago paced back and forth in his kitchen, awaiting the arrival of his guest, Professor Severus Snape. He had sent his daughter, Kira, to the grocery store so that he'd be able to speak with Snape first...and alone. If she was going to insist upon keeping her little fantasies going, then he'd just have to show them to the main male character. Perhaps that will teach her... She'd never do anything behind his back again.

With a loud pop, a man with onyx eyes and raven colored hair, dressed completely in black, appears behind him. Quinten, with brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a yellow shirt and light blue jeans, suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"You must be Professor Severus Snape?" Quinten asks uneasily as the other man studies him calculatingly.

" This had better not be a waste of my time." he snaps in response.

" Of course not. I think you'll find this a very convenient use of your time...for both of us." Quinten moves into the living room, Snape hot on his heels, and picks up a framed muggle photo of his daughter. " First of all, this is my daughter, Kira."

Snape studies the picture of the girl, but doesn't touch it. In the photo she had long, straight brown hair, and intense green eyes. She wore a black strapless dress that complimented her figure.

" Breathtaking." Snape replies with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, " Tell me that I did not come all this way merely to give you an attempt at setting me up with your daughter... Did Albus put you up to this?"

" Of course not!" Quinten assures him quickly, I've never even met Albus Dumbledore. I've only read about him. Actually, I'm attempting to set her up with a friend of mine. He has proposed, but I just can't seem to get her to accept..."

" That may be a sign that your little matchmaking scheme isn't working." Severus snaps," I must insist that you explain your reasons for inviting me here."


	3. Creative

**Chapter Three: Creative**

I stop dead in my doorway, my heart quickening its pace at the sight of a familiar figure sitting on my bed, reading one of my stories. I clear my throat in order to catch his attention and he quickly stands up, leaving the notebook lying on my bed.

"You must be Kira..." he says quickly, " I can assume that you know who I am?"

"My father set you up to this didn't he?" I demand, uneasy,but furious.

"What makes you think that?" he counters, studying me cautiously.

"You're in my room...reading my work. What other explanation is there?" I snap.

"Would you like me to leave?" Severus questions with a raised eyebrow.

I study him for a moment before replying. I've lost count of how many times I've wanted to walk in and find him in my room...I never thought it would happen. However, under these circumstances, my concerns couldn't be focused on fulfilling a fantasy. What I need to be concerned about is how to get my father to understand that he no longer has any control over my life and what I choose to do with it. I sigh. "No...because that will make him think he's won."

"Good. I'd like to finish this one." he smirks.

Enjoying yourself?" I sneer, moving into the room and shutting the door behind me.

"Very much so...you have rather clever story lines for each one. It's catching and creative...though rather erotic, don't you think? However, I have found many similiarities in each story." he answers almost mockingly.

"Such as?" I prod, a bit insulted.

" For one, they're all romances and I seem to always be the main male character." he answers.

"Oh, do't flatter yourself. Just because I give the main male characters your name doesn't exactly mean I've modeled him after you." I counter defensively.

"Well then, how do you explain the fact that you also give the character my description. You also have my photo buried that chest of yours." he questions innocently. When I don't answer, he continues. "Also, though your main female character always have different names, their actions, choices, and dialect seem remarkably similar in each story. Seeing as most of your work is written in first person, would I also be correct in assuming the main female character to be modeled after yourself?"

I sigh in frustration and run my fingers through my hair, finding the man far too observant.

"You may be correct about a few things, but they are most certainly not erotic." I insist.

"Oh really?" he replies mockingly, raising his eyebrows. He picks the notebook up from my bed and starts reading out loud,

"...'_I hesitantly spread my legs and he moves to sit between them, allowing his fingers to play. He slips two inside of me._

_ "Gods.."I moan, pushing my hips up into his touch, pushing his fingers in deeper. I gasp as he quickly replaces them with his mouth, allowing his tongue to taste and explore. I can't help but buck against him as he pushes it inside of me. I-"_

"Enough!" I snap loudly, cutting him off. My face is hot with embaressment. I quickly lunge at the notebook, but in one swift moment he holds them behind him, out of my reach, with one hand while pulling me into him with the other, which surprises me enough to cause me to forget abou the story.

His gaze holds mine calculatingly, and for a brief moment fall to my chest. I'm breathing hard, causing my chest to heave. His breath quickens and heat flares up in my lower stomache as his arousal grows hard against me. He lets out a low moan, but quickly pulls away.

"I have to go." he says smoothly, moving past me to open my bedroom door.

" Do you want me to stop writing?" I ask quickly, afraid of the answer.

He hesitantly turns back around to study me, careful to keep his gaze on mine.

"No. Just don't lend them out to the public. They could get the wrong idea... and I don't think you want that kind of attention." he answers finally, before rushing out of the room. It takes me a moment to realize he took my notebook with him.


End file.
